This invention relates to compounds which are inhibitors of elastase, particularly human neutrophil elastase, useful for a variety of physiological and end-use applications, and to processes for making said inhibitors.
Human neutrophil elastase has been implicated as an agent contributing to the tissue destruction associated with a number of inflammatory diseases such as chronic bronchitis, cystic fibrosis, and rheumatoid arthritis. J. L. Malech and J. I. Gallin, New Engl. J. Med., 317(11), 687 (1987). Elastase possesses a broad range of proteolytic activity against a number of connective tissue macromolecules including elastin, fibronectin, collagen, and proteoglycan. The presence of the enzyme elastase may contribute tc the pathology of these diseases.
Normal plasma contains large quantities of protease inhibitors that control a variety of enzymes involved in connective tissue turnover and inflammation. For example, .alpha.-1-proteinase inhibitor (.alpha.-1-P.sub.1) is a serine protease inhibitor that blocks the activity of elastase. .alpha.-1-P.sub.1 has received considerable interest because reduction in plasma levels to less than 15% of normal is associated with the early development of emphysema. In addition to plasma derived protease inhibitors, secretory fluids, including bronchial, nasal, cervical mucus, and seminal fluid contain an endogenous protease inhibitor called secretory leukoprotease inhibitor (SLP.sub.1) that can inactivate elastase and is believed to play an important role in maintaining the integrity of the epithelium in the presence of inflammatory cell proteases. In certain pathological states .alpha.-1-P.sub.1 and SLP.sub.1 are inactivated by neutrophil oxidative mechanisms allowing the neutrophil proteases to function in an essentially inhibitor-free environment. For example, bronchial lavage fluids from patients with adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) have been found to contain active elastase and .alpha.-1-P.sub.1 that had been inactivated by oxidation.
In addition to oxidative mechanisms, neutrophils possess non-oxidative mechanisms for eluding inhibition by antiproteases. Neutrophils from patients with chronic granulomatous disease are capable of degrading endothelial cell matrices in the presence of excess .alpha.-1-P.sub.1. There is considerable in vitro evidence that stimulated neutrophils can tightly bind to their substrates such that serum antiproteases are effectively excluded from the microenvironment of tight cell-substrate contact. The influx of large numbers of neutrophils to an inflammatory site may result in considerable tissue damage due to the proteolysis that occurs in this region.
Applicants have determined that elastase is one of the primary neutrophil proteases responsible for cartilage matrix degeneration as measured by the ability of neutrophil lysate, purified elastase and stimulated neutrophils to degrade cartilage matrix proteoglycan. Furthermore, applicants have previously discovered peptide derivatives useful as elastase inhibitors, exerting valuable pharmacological activities. For example, peptide derivatives useful as elastase inhibitors wherein the terminal carboxyl group has been replaced by a pentafluoroethylcarbonyl (--C(O)C.sub.2 F.sub.5)group and in which the N-terminal amino acid is substituted with various protecting groups are disclosed in European Patent Application OPI No. 0529568, inventors Peet et al., with a publication date of Mar. 3, 1993 and European Patent Application OPI No. 0410411, inventors Bey et al., with a publication date of Jan. 30, 1991. Because of new processes for making perfluoroalkylcarbonyl peptides, Applicants have recently discovered heptafluoropropylcarbonyl and nonaflurobutylcarbonyl moieties of elastase inhibitors.